


Bar Hook-ups

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Short Cassidy/ reader story told in third pov, (y/n) is only in there like 3 times rest of the time reader is (she or her) just fyi. Basically you get stood up and ditched by your date and friends, decide you look too good not to have some fun, and end up at a bar with the ever so delightful Cassidy. (Cassidy DOES NOT tell reader he's a vampire in this story.) More or less this is my sad excuse at and to write some bar hook up sex with him.





	Bar Hook-ups

 

 

“Seriously though, just imagine how many ground up foreskins they are putting in that, and people are just goin' round using like it's no big deal, 'cause they don't know!” The look on her face made it obvious she had walked in on the wrong part of the conversation as she took a seat a few down from the two men discussing foreskins. The two of them looked at each other, before one got up and headed behind the bar and over to her. “What can I get for you to drink ma'am?” he asked with a slight southern draw. “Well something without ground up foreskins would be a great start..” She said with an amused tone. The other man choked a little at her answer while taking a gulp from his whiskey bottle before setting it down and shaking his head and laughing. “I'll just have what he's having, seems to be making his night.” She replied with a smile. The bartender nodded and grabbed her a shot glass and pulled out another bottle of whiskey and filled it for her. “You can leave the bottle too, and keep the change.” She told him while handing him a couple fifty dollar bills. “Thank you ma'am, let me know if you need anything else.” He told her before taking a few glasses and disappearing in the back.

 

“Jaysis, what kinda night are you havin' lassie?” She heard the other man with a thick Irish accent ask as she down the first shot with a hiss, and closed her eyes as she felt the hot burn of the liquid wash down her throat. “Shitty, but seems to be improving.” She answered as she poured herself another shot. “Mind if I join? Unless yer expecting someone?” He asked and motioned to the seat next to her. “Nope, well I was, but those plans, well they didn't happen.” By the time she had down the second shot, the man had reached the seat next to her and was about to sit down. “Names Cassidy, by the way.” He told her while placing his own nearly empty bottle down in front of him. “Cassidy, I'm (y/n).” she said before pouring her third shot. “So, just a little curious as to what brought ya here, I mean ya look a little dressed up to be sittin' at a bar takin' shots alone?” Cassidy inquired as he looked her up and down. He was right, she was dressed quite well in a tight fitting short black cocktail dress with red trim, and three inch black heels, definitely not what you wear to get drunk alone at a random bar. She smiled at him, before downing her third shot, “fine, but I want a better explanation on the conversation I walked in on if I tell you the reason I ended up here.” He couldn't help his own smile he got from her answer, before he held up his bottle and replied “Deal!”

 

“So yeah, long story short, was going on a date, but he stood me up, gave me some lame ass excuse for it, and then I come to find out my other friends we were going to meet up with later bailed on me, no one is answering me, and basically I was just pissed the fuck off for going to this much trouble for some asshole who won't even return a text. I said fuck it, guess I'm going out to have a good time alone, or at least get drunk enough to get my mind off of it, then cue when I walked in on your talk with the bartender about foreskins...” She said laughing, the three shots were starting to catch up with her now. “Bloody hell, yer date sounds like a wanker, and yer friends are shite, though can't say I'm much better company. I'm just killin' time while me own mates are doin' who knows what lately. But all kiddin' aside lassie you look bloody beautiful.” Cassidy told her then followed it with another swallow of his drink. “Well thank you kind sir,” she said in a joking tone before pouring a fourth shot. “I'm serious, that gobshite don't know what he missed out on.” He told her as he watched her down another shot. She slammed the shot glass down, and leaned over a little closer to him, running her fingers up his arm. Her eyes slowly made there way up until they locked with his hazel ones. She found his lips crashing onto hers, her arms wrapping behind his neck and his hand at the back of her head, making the kiss even more intense. Reluctantly pulling away for air, she stared at him for a second, he seemed to be searching for any sign telling him to stop, but she gave him none. “C'mon, lets take this someplace else.” He said before grabbing her bottle in one hand and wrapping the other around her waist.

 

The short walk to where he said he lived was all but a blur to her, the next thing she knew she was at the bottom of some stairs they were about to go up. Cassidy had her by the waist still, but before they took the first step, she spun him around and placed another hungry kiss on his lips. Smiling into it he gladly returned it, pushing her back against the wall, pinning her against it with his own body. Her hands immediately found their way to his hair, and one of his hands cradled her neck as the other slipped under the hem of her dress and slowly slid up her thigh. She trapped his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, causing him to hiss. “Bloody hell, yer drivin' me crazy.” He said before quickly tossing her over his shoulder and heading up the stairs. “Holy shit, you better not drop me!” was all she could get out before he had made it to a door at the end of the hall and set her down to open it.

 

Once in side and the door shut, he quickly headed for his room, (y/n) in tow and quietly shut his door. No sooner had the door been locked then they were back on each other. Each step with accompanied by an article of clothing as they made their way over to the bed, breaking apart only when needed. The frenzy of hands and mouths all over each other, their feet carried them until the back of her legs hit the side of his bed. She placed her hands on his chest, and looked up at him through her lashes. “I don't want some gentle with a stranger kind of shit tonight, I can see that look in your eyes, like a wolf staring at its prey, so don't go holding back on me, if I'm letting lose tonight it's fair you do too.” She said as she started placing quick kisses and soft bites along his jaw and down his neck, she heard him sharply inhale was she made her way down his throat. Turning her head a little see saw his eyes were even darker as he watched her make her way down his chest and torso. She was on her knees in front of him.She found herself fighting the urge to jump him there and ride the hell out of him, but she was dieing to taste him, and with out wasting another second she licked the tip of him before taking as much as she could fit in her mouth, and working what she couldn't with her hand. Cassidy let out a low almost animal growl as she took him in, sucking and licking, driving him even more wild, he just kept hearing what she told him, and he agreed no doubt there.

 

She brought him out of his current thought when he felt his cock hit the back of her throat as she swallowed down around him. He couldn't stand it any longer and his hand that had been loosely gripping her hair tightened and his other hand grasped her shoulder as he started to thrust. She kept up with his thrusts, sucking a little harder and swirling her tongue, she could feel his grip getting tighter as her scalp prickled under his fingers and his thrusts becoming more rapid. “Shite love..” he mumbled before he pulled himself out of her mouth, she looked up at him confused with a little drool on her bottom lip. She had no time to question him, when he pulled her up to him. She could see his eyes were almost solid black with lust, he was breathing heavy and he looked feral, and it made her ache with need when he started kissing and biting along her chest, leaving marks across her breasts as he made his way to her neck. His slight stubble tickling her sensitive skin that was on fire under his touch. Up her neck he sucked marks and bit down hard enough to bruise but not break skin, she was begging for him to fuck her by the time his lips reached her ear. “turn around.” His whispered words sent chills down her spine.

 

She quickly spun around and felt his hands travel down the back of her body and come to rest at her hips. She can feel him against her, his cock rubbing against her ass as he plants more hot kisses behind her ear. She let him bend her over the side of the bed with one arm while keeping the other firmly on her hip. She felt his tip at her soaking entrance as he placed both his hands on her hips to steady her while she supports herself on her elbows. Cassidy lines himself up, and slowly sinks deep into her wet cunt, giving her just enough time to adjust. He sets a punishing pace right away, fucking her harder and deeper with every snap of his hips. The room is filled with the mixed moans and slapping of skin as he continues with every rough slam into her. “Fuck Cassidy... fuck fuck fuck.. don't stop... holy shit Cassidy!” she moans as she feels her orgasm approaching. She feels his rhythm falter a little as she meets his thrusts with her own, she clutches the sheets as she reaches her peak and cums around him, her walls pulsating around his cock. With two more hard thrusts he reaches his peak, gripping her hips hard, he cums in her with a loud groan, before pulling out and laying next to her as they catch their breath.

 

After a few minutes of breathing, (y/n) goes to get up, but a tattooed hand catches her arm and stops her. “What are ya doin' love?” Cassidy's exhausted voice the first to break the quiet. “Bathroom... kinda need to clean up.” She answered. “Right, what do ya say after that ya come back in here and get some sleep? If yer still here in the mornin' maybe stay for some pancakes, Tulip makes some great ones, well.. if yer not diabetic they're good.” he told her, she could see the wild look in his eyes had disappeared and their hazel color returned. “Fine, but I'm gonna need to borrow a shirt, and you still owe me as to what the hell ground up foreskin is put in...” She said as she grabbed the one he had been wearing earlier and headed to the bathroom.      

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it didn't suck too badly. scenario I couldn't get outta my head till I wrote it. thanks for reading!


End file.
